Monster
by Yumi Lucky
Summary: "Je me suis toujours pensé normal, mais c'était faux ! Quand j'ai su qui était mon vrai  père  et celui que je considéré comme tel mourir a cause de ça je me suis senti mal..." c'est une song-fic dont le titre c'est Monster car c'est inspirer d'une chanson et monster veut dire monstre alors lisez par contre j'ai jamais rien compris a cette histoire de rating donc voila


_**Monster**_

Je me suis toujours pensé normal, mais c'était faux ! Quand j'ai su qui était mon vrai « père » et celui que je considéré comme tel mourir a cause de ça je me suis senti mal, après mon frère a essayer de me tuer ! Je suis aller a l'académie de la croix en espérant changer mon destin mais je devais me cacher, ne montrer qu'une partie de moi...

_Ma face cachée  
Je ne te laisse jamais la voir  
Je la garde en cage mais je ne peut pas la contrôler  
Alors reste loin de moi,  
la bête est laide  
Je sens la rage mais je ne peut pas la contenir _

ça m'énerve surtout utiliser mon pouvoir me fait ressembler un plus a un démon a chaque fois j'ai peur!personne ne peut me comprendre, devoir se cacher, alors que j'ai l'impression que cette part de moi fait tout pour sortir...  
_  
Elle se gratte contre les murs  
(contre le placard dans les salles)  
Elle se réveille mais je ne peut pas la contrôler  
Cachée sous le lit  
(Dans mon corps, dans ma tête)  
Pourquoi personne ne viens me sauver de ça ? Mets y fin _! 

Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver!aider moi!ne me rejeter pas!pourquoi il a fallu que tout le monde soit au courant!mon frère, mes amis...revenez ne m'abandonner pas mes larme de désespoir tombe au sol et je crie

_je la sens en profondeur  
C'est juste sous la peau  
Je doit avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je hais ce que je suis devenu  
Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre !_

J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre quand je me rappel leurs regards...non, c'est ce que je suis un monstre!je le sens dans mes veines, sous ma peau...je me déteste, JE SUIS UN MONSTRE !

_Ma face cachée je la garde  
cachée, enfermée, sous clef  
Je la garde enfermée mais je ne peut pas la contrôler  
parce que si je le laisse sortir  
Il va me déchirer, me briser  
Pourquoi personne ne viens me sauver ? met y fin ! _

J'ai peut etre une chance de les retrouver ? Peut être en cachant et en enfermant cet part de moi?ne me regarder pas comme ça je sourit mais intérieurement je pleure, s'il vous plaît ! NE ME DETESTER PAS !

_je la sens en profondeur  
C'est juste sous la peau  
Je doit avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je hais ce que je suis devenu  
Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre !  
je la sens en profondeur  
C'est juste sous la peau  
Je doit avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je me sens comme un monstre X2_

je suis seul dans ma chambre, il fais nuit je fais un cauchemars et me réveil en sueur, j'ai peur ! Peur que le monstre que je suis vous fasse du mal et dans mon cauchemars je revois ce qui c'est passer « je me sens comme un monstre » je le dit et le pence mais demain je ferais comme si tout aller bien

_C'est caché dans le noir  
Ses dents sont des lames de rasoirs  
Il n'y a pas d'issue pour moi  
ça veut mon âme ça veut mon cœur  
Personne ne peut m'entendre crier  
Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un rêve  
Ou peut-être que c'est en moi  
Arrête ce monstre !_

Je crie et attaque, es ce encore un rêve ? Ou la réalité ? J'ai l'impression de perdre la raison a chaque seconde qui passe le monstre prends le dessus sur moi, il prend mon âme et mon cœur. Je vois mon frère, je suis si dégoûter que je peu m'empêcher de hurler « Arrête ce monstre ! »

_Je le sens en profondeur... c'est juste sous la peau  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je déteste ce que je suis devenu,  
Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer.  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre!_

Le cauchemar continu je ne peut rien faire que regarder, je deteste ce que je suis et tout ses regard qui me hante j'ai l'impression que ses partout pareil mais je fais semblant de ne rien voir.

_Je la sens en profondeur... c'est juste sous la peau  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre!  
Je vais devoir perdre le contrôle,  
C'est quelque chose de radical.  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre!_

Personne me fais vraiment confiance même si ils disent le contraire mais ils n'ont pas le choix vu le nombre de démon j'utilise mon pouvoir en me jetant dans le tas, je perd le contrôle la j'ai le droit, même si je me sens encore comme un monstre !

_Je me sens comme un monstre.  
Je me sens comme un monstre.  
Je me sens comme un monstre.  
Je me sens comme un monstre._

La bataille a prit fin, avec mon frère on a fais équipe c'était géniale je n'avais plus l'impression d'être seul ! Et je me sens mieu, ceux qui était mes amis le sont toujours j'étais peut être un peu dépressif et euh c'est quoi le mot ?...a oui tourmenter enfin je crois enfin tout est revenu a la normal maintenant tout va bien et je suis toujours gonflé a bloc pour botter le cul de Satan !

-Rin, tu viens ?!

-hein euh ouai j'arrive !

Ouai je suis plus tout seul, en faite je ne l'est pas étais longtemps !

Voilà donc j'ai l'impression que c'est pas trèèèès trèèès bien mais bon je m'en remet a vous pour le savoir ^^

je l'est écrit sur un coup de tête en écoutant une chanson dont j'ai mit le lien sur mon profil j'ai mis les parole en français mais en faite c'est de l'anglais donc voilà a plus :)


End file.
